


【HP】哈利波特与七彩光球与七部电影

by GemHunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, 观影体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemHunter/pseuds/GemHunter
Summary: HP众被光球拉着观看七部电影【】中粗体字为电影情节概括，非粗体字为众人弹幕内容
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

序章

又一次在陌生的黑暗中睁开双眼，面对上空漂浮的全新光球，哈利的心情竟然是一种诡异的平静。

“所以，这次的游戏是什么？”哈利朝青绿色的光球发问。

“放宽心，哈利。这次和以往有些不同。”光球用性别模糊的嗓音说话了，“我稍微进行了人员调整，你一定会喜欢的。”

话音刚落，随着“啪”的一声，周遭顿时一片明亮。哈利发现自己身处一个宽敞的电影院，所坐的位置正对一幅巨大的荧幕。同时他左侧的台阶上出现了之前和他经历过光球游戏的人们。赫敏和小天狼星对他露出安心的笑容；斯内普面无表情，不知道是不是已经没力气再对这似乎无止境的游戏表达不满；马尔福父子疑惑地打量着陌生的环境；格林德沃和邓布利多并肩出现在靠后的台阶上，老魔王显得兴趣缺缺，而后者将目光投向了悬浮在荧幕正上方的光球。

又是一阵响动，接着哈利右手边的台阶上出现的人群令他心脏狂跳起来：他的好友罗恩·韦斯莱，看上去完全不明状况，在见到哈利和赫敏后露出惊喜的笑容，随即又因邓布利多、小天狼星和斯内普而震惊不已；弗雷德·韦斯莱和乔治·韦斯莱陷入了长久的对视，他们都是活生生的血肉之躯，身体上没有任何一点可以将他们区分开的损伤；纳威·隆巴顿，表情惊奇又困惑；米勒娃·麦格，面对着本应死去的人神色惊异地抿紧了嘴唇；莱姆斯·卢平，哈利在接触到他的目光时眼眶忽然一热。里德尔、伏地魔、贝拉和斯基特不见人影，哈利似乎有些明白了之前光球所说的“人员调整”的含义。

新到来的人们很快就使放映厅热闹起来。

“哈利！赫敏！发生什么了？这是哪儿？我怎么就到这里来了？这里怎么会有那么多……”

“邓布利多！这到底是怎么一回事？”

“弗雷德……”

“月亮脸！你也来了！”

“‘也’是什么意思，大脚板？究竟发生了什么？”

“嘿，虽然不知道怎么回事，但是兄弟，重逢可不该是这幅表情。”

“安静！”

随着光球的声音，放映厅仿佛被施了群体的无声咒一般迅速安静下来。哈利感觉到似乎有一股柔和的力量，大概使人们安静下来的并非光球的威慑力，而是某种魔法。

“欢迎，欢迎各位来到我的影院。新加入的人们，你们可以称呼我为光球。这里是由我控制的，超越生与死的界限，脱离你们原有世界法则的空间。”青绿色光球用雌雄莫辩的声音说道，“熟悉光球法则的人应该已经清楚了，我召集你们，是希望你们能满足我的某个愿望，完成愿望你们就能回到原本的世界。（“但是不保证会被新的光球召唤是吗。”哈利嘀咕）在这里，时间的流逝不会对外界产生影响。你们可以使用魔法，但是任何会对他人造成伤害的咒语是禁止的，即使你用了也不会有效果。”

光球停顿了片刻，说道：“请就坐吧。你们这次要完成的是——看电影！”

“抱歉，”限制人说话的魔法一解除，纳威便举手发问，“什么是‘电影’？”

“我知道！”弗雷德抢在光球发言之前开口道，“爸爸提到过，这是麻瓜的一种娱乐！”

“没错。”光球有几分被打断的不满，“‘电影’是由麻瓜发明的，将影像和声音录在胶片上，然后通过银幕放映出来的艺术。顺带一提，”球身转向听到“麻瓜”后便面露轻蔑之色的马尔福父子，“即使你再看不起麻瓜，也必须在影院里待到电影结束。”

“说得像我们有拒绝的权利似的。”德拉科低声冷嘲。

光球没有理会他，“简单来说，你们可以把电影当成一段银幕上的故事，和巫师照片有些相似，只不过是有声的，并且时间更长。当然，我会给你们中场休息时间。还有什么疑问吗？”

麦格教授皱着眉开口：“我想，在场很多人都还不知道邓布利多身旁那位先生的名字。”

“哦，”光球语气轻松地回答，“他是盖勒特·格林德沃。”

麦格教授如同受惊的猫一般警觉起来，她迅速拔出魔杖，卢平的脸色顿时严肃起来（“安心，月亮脸！”小天狼星拦住了他），罗恩用惊诧的目光询问哈利与赫敏，反应过来的纳威和双胞胎倒吸一口凉气。

“米勒娃，不必紧张。”邓布利多安抚的话语并未使麦格教授放松警惕，她依然牢牢握着自己的魔杖，“在你们到来之前，盖勒特已经和我们经历过几轮光球游戏，他并未表现出任何的危险倾向。而且你也听到光球所说的了，一切攻击性的行为在这个空间是被禁止的。”

哈利附和道：“我们之前还和伏地魔待在一块呢，但是他想作恶也没有能力。”（“不如说反而出了很多丑。”小天狼星笑嘻嘻地说，罗恩的表情像是听见他们在谈论穿粉裙子的八眼巨蛛）

“好吧。”麦格教授无奈地放下魔杖，“既然你们保证了。”双胞胎好奇的目光仍旧在邓布利多和格林德沃之间转来转去。

“请相信光球空间是崇尚和平的。”光球愉快地说，“那么谁还有疑问？”

“你还没告诉我们电影的名字。”小天狼星说。

“哦，”光球听起来对接下来的回答很高兴，像是准备揭晓彩票大奖的中奖者，“这是一部系列电影，有整整七部——准确的说是八部。我们要看的第一部名字是——《哈利·波特与魔法石》。”

哈利一时间惊讶得说不出话，他听见赫敏问道：“为什么麻瓜会拍摄有关哈利的电影？”

“这个嘛，你们也知道，哈利实在是太出名了。”光球答道，“在未来，关于哈利的故事不知道有多少版本，其中最著名的一版在麻瓜世界出版并且大受欢迎——当然啰，麻瓜只是把它当成一部精彩的小说——然后就有人以此为题材拍摄了一系列电影，从哈利一年级到七年级。不过作为改编电影，和实际情况还是有不少出入的。”

老实说，得知会有别人来演绎自己的故事，这种感觉实在是很奇妙。若是和自己的真实经历一模一样反而很怪异。哈利抱着好奇和忐忑的心情暗想，总不至于改编得和丽塔·斯基特编造的一样糟糕。

“没有其他问题的话，请找到自己喜欢的座位坐下。电影即将开始，请各位文明观影。”

作为主角的哈利得到了正中间的最佳观影位，赫敏和罗恩自然而然地分别坐在他的左右两侧。小天狼星坐在哈利的正后方，卢平在小天狼星的右手边，纳威在赫敏的左侧，双胞胎选择了哈利前两排的正中央，麦格教授在双子的后一排，也许是为了看住他俩，马尔福父子和斯内普似乎是想远离格兰芬多浓度过高的这一群，坐到了卢平右后方最边缘的几个座椅上，位置最高的是两位年纪最大的巫师，邓布利多坐在正中间，格林德沃在他左侧。哈利模糊地觉得格林德沃似乎不管邓布利多坐哪儿都会选择坐他的旁边。

“嘭”的一声轻响，在座所有人的座椅扶手上都凭空出现了一桶爆米花和一杯南瓜汁。“爆米花是麻瓜喜爱的观影零食，很美味，如果你们想吃点什么。”光球说，“那么，电影正式——开始！”

放映厅随即陷入黑暗，荧幕的光照亮了一张张或期待、或紧张、或好奇或不以为然的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

空灵的音乐声响起。

【夜晚的女贞路。一只猫头鹰飞过。一个戴尖帽子、有着银白长发和胡须的老人慢慢走近。】

“哦，他一定是邓布利多！”罗恩小声说。让所有人吃惊的是，他这句话竟然出现在银幕上，从右往左飘了过去。

“这、这是……”罗恩更吃惊了。哈利、赫敏也是满心疑惑。光球适时地解释道：“你们的心理活动会以这种名为【弹幕】的形式呈现在银幕上，未来麻瓜靠手动输入来发表自己对电影的评论。请放心，我会对你们的想法进行筛选，不会泄露你们不想透露的隐私。以及，请谨记文明用语。”

德拉科嘀咕了句什么。哈利多少能猜到他的想法。以光球一贯的恶趣味来说，他对光球的筛选标准持有怀疑。

【老人举起手中打火机模样的银制品，轻轻按下。周围路灯的灯光一个个飞扑过来，被收到熄灯器中。】

“是熄灯器！”弹幕和罗恩的声音一同出现了，“麻瓜是怎么做到的？他们可没有真正的熄灯器啊！”

“是特效。”赫敏对他，也对其他不了解麻瓜技术的人解释道，“麻瓜们运用后期技术来制造电影中的某些影像，达到类似魔法的效果。”

银幕上出现了一行淡金色的字：【说到底只能用虚假的手段，m……麻瓜终究只是麻瓜。】

不用看弹幕末尾小小的L也能猜到这样的念头来自谁的脑袋。哈利觉得可能是碍于光球的力量，某位马尔福才咽下了某个侮辱性的词汇。

一行湛蓝色的字幕紧随其后：【不得不承认，麻瓜为了弥补他们不会魔法的缺陷，在想象力和创造力上还是很有天赋的。】

弹幕没再争论下去，这时银幕上的猫已经变化成一个女巫，和白发老巫师并肩交谈起来。随后，一辆巨大的摩托车载着一个巨人从天而降。

【啊，是我的摩托车！事实上它应该更大点儿。】小天狼星的弹幕是黑色的。

【光芒从婴儿闪电型的伤疤渗出最终越来越大，巨大的标题出现在银幕中央。下一秒，拥有伤疤的婴儿变成了一个小男孩。他在姨妈不耐烦的催促声中起身，戴上缠了许多圈胶带的眼镜】

不过电影中的哈利没有那么绿的眼睛，头发比自己要乖顺得多。看和自己相似的人演绎自己着实是种新奇的体验。然而小天狼星很快因为哈利的际遇跳了起来：“他们竟然这么对你？！住碗柜？穿旧衣服？把家务都丢给你？”

“还不止呢！”还没等哈利说什么，罗恩就替他愤愤不平，“哈利的表哥总是欺负他，如果哈利身上发生了怪事，他姨妈姨父就把他关起来不让他吃饭！”

德拉科掩饰不住惊异之色，他看了眼哈利又迅速移开目光。小天狼星义愤填膺，卢平将他按回座位，虽然他自己也神情严肃。麦格教授忍不住皱眉：“你看，我说过的，阿不思，那家人真的不合适。”（光球贴心地按了暂停键）

“冷静，小天狼星。我还是好好长大了不是吗。”哈利握住教父的手。黑发男人叹了口气。

“我第一次见你时你那么瘦，怎么也不像是好好长大的样子。邓布利多，”他转向后排的校长，“一定要选择那家人吗？”

“邓布利多教授是经过考虑的。”哈利抢先解释道，“因为我妈妈的血缘魔法，和她同样的血脉能在我成年之前保护我不受伏地魔伤害。”

“这是原因之一。”邓布利多缓缓开口，“此外还有……哈利，如果你在魔法界长大，我担心过多的好奇、探究、名声和赞誉恐怕会冲昏你的头脑，对你的成长不利。我给佩妮留了那封信……当然，我得承认，某些方面我欠考虑了。抱歉，哈利。”

哈利坚定地摇了摇头：“这不是您的错，先生。我能理解您。”

“该说抱歉的是我，哈利。”小天狼星苦笑道，“假如当时我不是一心去找彼得报仇……”

“这也不能怪你！”哈利急切地看向他的两位长辈，“这不是你们的错！”

“好啦，好啦，”光球语带安抚地说，“我想我们还是继续电影吧？”

哈利重新回到了座位上，将注意力转回继续播放的电影中。他不由得想到如果要播完他11岁到17岁所有的故事，恐怕像刚才那样的争执还会再度上演。

【玻璃消失了，蟒蛇缓缓游出对哈利道谢。弗农回家后对哈利大发脾气。】

“干得不错，小哈利。”“要我说，这酷极了。”韦斯莱双子转头冲他咧嘴一笑，哈利赶忙解释：“我当时真的不知道发生了什么。”

“他是该受点教训。”小天狼星瞪着粗暴拽住哈利头发的弗农咬牙切齿。

【猫头鹰接二连三地出现在女贞路4号。弗农当着哈利的面将一封封信投入火堆。】

【他怎么敢如此对待霍格沃茨的信！】这条愤怒的弹幕显然来自麦格教授。

【愚蠢。】【那一年可真是动用了好多只猫头鹰。】【当初我应该一拿到信就拆开的。】

【雪花般的信淹没了整个屋子，弗农一边拦住哈利一边大叫着：“我们搬走！让他们再也找不到我们！”

达力一脸惊恐：“爸爸是不是疯了？”

镜头转到雨夜礁石上的小屋中。】

“他儿子倒说对了，他确实是个疯子。”小天狼星一脸嫌恶。

麦格教授发出一声冷哼：“徒劳无功。霍格沃茨不会放弃每一个新生。”

【哈利在沙地上画出他的11岁生日蛋糕，默默许愿。】

“可怜的小哈利，妈妈知道了一定要会哭。”

【突然间门板轰然作响。】

想到接下来的剧情，哈利嘴角扬起了怀念的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

【海格向一脸茫然的哈利解释他的身世。】

“天哪，你真的一点都不知道？”纳威小声感叹。

“德思礼家禁止任何‘不正常’的东西，”哈利耸耸肩，“他们还指望能把魔法从我身上抹除呢。”

小天狼星响亮地哼了一声。

【弗农无礼的发言触怒了海格，他那粉红色的雨伞从顶端射出一道光，达力肥壮的屁股上长出了一条卷曲的猪尾巴】

影院里响起此起彼伏的笑声，其中韦斯莱双子笑得最厉害（“说真的，给他添上尾巴他才算完整了！”），哈利只露出会心的微笑，罗恩笑得毫不客气，连马尔福都笑出了声，然而麦格教授表现出不赞同的神情。

“海格这么做是违规的。”她看到电影中海格让哈利不要把自己使用魔法的事说出去，有些无奈地摇头。

哈利记忆中熟悉的一幕幕以鲜明的形式在眼前重现，对角巷、古灵阁、奥利凡德魔杖店……剧情很快到了国王十字火车站，他正为九又四分之三站台而苦恼。弹幕里，麦格教授又一次责备了海格的粗心。【他至少该告诉你站台在哪里再走的。】

“快看，那是妈妈！还有我们！”双胞胎兴奋起来。罗恩坐直了身体，注视着每一个家人的面孔。很快，面对另一个狼吞虎咽、傻乎乎对着斑斑念咒语的自己，他又因窘迫而捂住了脸。“老天，我那时候看着有那么傻吗？”

同样尴尬的还有赫敏。“我想我给你们留下的第一印象并不太好是不是？”她看着十一岁的赫敏盛气凌人的样子，“必须承认，我那时的确有些……不客气。”

双胞胎步调一致地转过头，发出吃吃的笑声。

“多么可爱，小罗尼，你居然真的用了这个咒语！作为哥哥我很荣幸！”乔治惟妙惟肖地模仿着小罗恩的语调和动作，“‘雏菊，奶油和阳光，把这只傻乎乎的肥老鼠变黄’！”

罗恩的身子猛地向前倾，看上去很想把什么东西扔到弗雷德和乔治脸上。

斯内普以一副“不想和白痴为伍”的姿态别过脸。小天狼星瞪着那只老鼠，不甘地说了句“狡猾的家伙”，卢平轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

终于，霍格沃茨巍峨的轮廓出现在众人眼前。

在场所有霍格沃茨的毕业生都屏住呼吸，目不转睛地注视这座宏伟的城堡。斯内普深沉的黑眼睛中透露出怀念，连卢修斯都收敛起傲慢的神色。

“她真美。”赫敏轻轻感叹，一时间得到弹幕的纷纷应和。

【我永远不会忘记这一天。】

【霍格沃茨是第一个对我来说代表着家的地方。】

【无论过去多少年，她还是一样迷人。】

【在霍格沃茨的日子，是我最快乐的时光。】

德姆斯特朗的肄业生很明智地选择了沉默。

波特和马尔福不令人愉快的初次交友被挪到了霍格沃茨大门前的台阶上。这下轮到德拉科尴尬了。卢修斯瞥他的眼神似乎并不是很满意。

纳威对慌慌张张捧着莱福的自己笑了：“那时候我们好像都有些傻里傻气。”

“但是纳威，你现在是个了不起的格兰芬多战士。”哈利说道，现在的纳威身上已经看不到当初那个健忘爱哭的圆脸小男孩的踪迹。

“隆巴顿先生的成长令人惊叹，相信你的父母和奶奶都会以你为傲。”邓布利多忽然开口，纳威顿时受宠若惊，脸上又浮现出熟悉的腼腆来。

【新生们排队走进礼堂，赫敏小声对人解说：“……这是天花板被施了魔法变成的，我在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里读到过。”】

“很不可思议，”麦格教授说，犀利的双目仔细观察比对着礼堂的细节，“以麻瓜的想象和技术能还原到这种程度，相当神奇。”

出乎意料的，格林德沃在来到这个空间后第一次开口作出了全场震惊的发言：“麻瓜在某些方面确实拥有巫师所不具备的创造力。怎么了，”他在一圈惊讶的目光中嗤笑，漫不经心地翘起二郎腿，“我预见得可比你们早。”

邓布利多意味深长地看了他一眼，接着对众人说道：“没错，麻瓜在某些领域的智慧并不逊于巫师，了解、正视他们的优点，不再固步自封对我们来说是很有必要的。”

即便是卢修斯也不得不在心底勉强承认，这部麻瓜电影所呈现出的“特效”的确很逼真，但是他绝对不会表露出一丝一毫对麻瓜技术的服气，只是抿紧了嘴唇不说话。

哈利看着忐忑不安的自己被戴上了分院帽。他不知道当年的自己是不是紧张得那么明显。

【“不去斯莱特林，不去斯莱特林。”哈利小声喃喃。（屏幕外的几名斯莱特林朝他投来死亡凝视）

“你确定吗？斯莱特林毫无疑问会助你成就一番大事业。”】

屏幕外的斯莱特林们眼底多了一份震惊。德拉科好像咬了个极酸的柠檬，他想象不出自己和哈利·波特如何在同一个学院共度七年。斯内普的表情像是淋到了米布米宝的汁液。

邓布利多似乎认为自己该出声了。

“哈利身上的确有部分斯莱特林的特质。精明，渴望证明自己，对规则的藐视，但是他最后选择了格兰芬多。”他缓缓扫过在座众人，“事实上，我们每个人都不是能够简单地被某些词所概括的。我曾说过，我们的分院偶尔会过于草率。在战胜伏地魔后，我想我们已经过了以学院去片面判断别人的时代。”

弗雷德和乔治抢先一步鼓起了掌，赫敏则用力点头：“最重要的还是我们选择成为什么样的人。”

“说得好，格兰杰小姐。格兰芬多加十分。”麦格教授向她投去赞许的笑意。


	4. Chapter 4

剧情进展到令哈利记忆犹新的第一堂飞行课。小天狼星对哈利的表现大加赞赏。

“你飞得棒极了，哈利！”他激动地拍上哈利的肩膀，“你果然是魁地奇天才！出色地继承了詹姆的天赋！”

“显而易见，还有漠视校规和自以为是。”斯内普凉凉地添上一句。可是小天狼星满脸自豪，根本不理他。

【哈利不安地跟随麦格教授离开。】

回过头再来看这段故事，哈利注意到麦格教授的语气含有一丝喜悦，以及嘴角微微上扬的弧度，只不过自己当初害怕被开除，压根没察觉出来，甚至以为麦格教授要用木头来打他呢！然后光球不客气地把他这句心理活动投射在银幕上，引发出一阵窃笑。麦格教授也忍不住微笑回应：“不得不说，波特先生，你的想象力有些过于丰富。”

【三人组无意中闯入三楼的禁地，和路威照面，惊魂未定地跑回格兰芬多休息室。】

“你们不觉得中间少了什么段落吗？”罗恩对哈利和赫敏窃窃私语，“不是马尔福先挑起的决斗，我们才会跑带三楼吗？”

赫敏白他一眼：“哦，如果你还记得，那是马尔福的陷阱，本来你们可以不理会。”

“我记得那时我也在。”纳威说道，他的表情明确写着不想再经历一次。

德拉科略显遗憾：“所以你们确实去了，只是运气好没被费尔奇抓住。”

罗恩似乎强忍下拔魔杖的冲动：“你管差点被三头犬咬死叫运气好？”

【“……它站在一个活板门上，说明它不是碰巧站在那的，显然它是在看守什么东西。”赫敏说，“好了，如果你们不反对的话，我要去睡觉了，不然在你们不知道谁又会想出什么妙计害死我们——或者更糟，被学校开除。”】

弗雷德被她板着脸的模样逗笑了：“果然是赫敏的风格！”

“在自身陷入慌乱的情况下仍然能做到观察和事后分析，以一个十一岁的小巫师来说非常难得。”卢平突然开口，受了夸赞的赫敏有些不好意思。

【魔咒课下课，罗恩对哈利和西莫抱怨赫敏。

“怪不得她没有朋友。她简直就像个噩梦！”】

罗恩一下子窘迫起来。他局促地转向赫敏：“我、我很抱歉。其实你教得很对，漂浮咒后来帮了我们不少忙……”

“行啦。”赫敏大方地朝他摆了摆手，“已经过去了。”

紧接着是被巨怪惊扰的万圣夜，哈利、罗恩、赫敏彼此交换着会心的笑容。那是三个小巫师化解隔阂、正式结下友情的夜晚，也是他们第一次并肩作战，尽管三人都搞得满身尘土，哈利的魔杖上还沾了黏糊糊的巨怪鼻涕。

【哈利对两位好友提出自己的猜想：是斯内普把巨怪放入学校，目的是为了通过三头犬获得活板门下的东西。】

果不其然，斯内普发出了冷嘲：“也许我该为格兰芬多加上几分？鉴于波特的好管闲事和出色的推理？”

小狮子们不说话了。

场景变幻到了哈利的第一场魁地奇球赛。小天狼星目不转睛地注视着教子在球场上飞行的身影。

以第三人称视角来观看自己的比赛可不是人人都能有的体验——尤其是看到自己发了疯的扫帚左摇右晃，从旁观者视角来看着实有几分滑稽又惊险万分。

【突然间，哈利的扫帚剧烈摇摆了一下，接着那扫帚就失控了，仿佛拼命地想把哈利甩下去，哈利只能牢牢抓住扫帚柄努力保持平衡。赫敏的望远镜捕捉到了教师席上斯内普无声开合的嘴唇。】

“斯内普！”小天狼星的怒吼和电影中赫敏的惊呼一同响起，哈利赶紧解释：“不是他干的！你们看下去就知道了！”

【赫敏点着了斯内普的袍子，人群一阵骚动，等众人的目光回到比赛场上时，哈利的扫帚已经恢复了正常。】

赫敏感受到了来自后方的冰冷视线。“很高明，格兰杰小姐。假如奇洛没有被那一下惊动而摔倒，波特恐怕连待在扫帚上都做不到了。”

“但、但是，赫敏看到的景象确实很让人误会不对吗。”纳威勇敢地说，“她也是因为担心哈利。”

“他竟然在大庭广众下对学生施咒！”麦格教授对奇洛的所作所为忿忿不平。

【比赛继续进行。哈利从发现了金色飞贼。他和斯莱特林的找球手一同俯冲——斯莱特林找球手放弃了——哈利站在扫帚上伸手靠近——他猛地向前一扑，跌落在地。

全场寂静。他捂住腹部，看起来想要吐出什么，胡桃大的金色小球从口中落到他掌心。哨声响起，霍琦夫人高声宣布格兰芬多胜利，金红色的海洋瞬间一片欢腾。】

电影里的欢乐气氛也感染了格兰芬多的观众们。小天狼星已经抑制不住激动的情绪开始大力鼓掌：“太精彩了！这绝对是可以记在魁地奇史上的一笔！”哈利回过头，对上教父闪动着自豪和喜悦神采的灰眼睛，快活的笑容令男人好像年轻了十岁。“我真高兴能看到这些……你表现得真棒，哈利。”

一股酸涩涌上哈利的心头。他想起三年级小天狼星第一次来看自己的比赛，因为暴雨和摄魂怪的影响，比赛因他的坠落而中断。那时他还不知道自己有个教父，还把看台上的大黑狗当成不详的征兆。后来，身为通缉犯的小天狼星无法出现在校园内，再后来……他失去了小天狼星。他的教父甚至不曾好好地看完一场教子的比赛。

在那一瞬，哈利有一点感谢不知名的光球。


	5. Chapter 5

电影中的时间线推进到十二月，霍格沃茨被覆盖得洁白无瑕。海格拖着巨大的圣诞树，在雪地上留下长长的印迹。

【哈利惊喜地发现自己收到了圣诞礼物。他打开包裹，一件银光闪闪的、如流水般的美丽织物滑到他手臂间。

“这是件隐形衣！”罗恩惊叹。】

银幕外的小天狼星和卢平相视一笑。这时后排突兀地传来一个声音：“这件隐形衣是你的家传物？”

哈利回过头，对上老魔王探究的目光，对此他并不能说非常意外。“没错。”他点点头。

格林德沃若有所思地沉吟了片刻：“让我猜猜，你家世代居住在戈德里克山谷？”

“是的。”哈利大方地承认了，“我是伊格诺图斯的后代。”

格林德沃了然地点头，没再追问下去。

“盖勒特。”邓布利多轻轻地唤了他一声，语气听不出喜怒。格林德沃耸了耸肩，方才坐直的身体又靠回了椅背上。“别那么紧张，”他不紧不慢地从高处环视了一圈众人，“好歹是自己曾经努力追寻的东西之一，你总得允许我有几分好奇心吧。”

除了三人组和邓布利多，所有人的脸上都或多或少浮现出迷茫的神色。小天狼星的灰眼睛在哈利和格林德沃之间来回打转：“你们在打什么哑谜？为什么一个黑魔王要费劲去追寻一件隐形衣？你不能自己隐形吗？”

“这不是件普通的隐形衣，还是你们从未注意过，”格林德沃低沉的话语使众人的注意力又回到银幕——小哈利已经披上这份珍贵的礼物开始夜游。“寻常的隐形衣时间一久就会渐渐失效，而波特先生的——不会失效，不会被破坏，不受咒语控制，可以说是完美的隐形衣。”

“所以呢？”德拉科问道，他似乎不是很高兴看到哈利因为隐形衣侥幸逃过了夜游被抓。

可是格林德沃只把目光牢牢盯住银幕，看样子是不准备回答更多问题了。

光球轻柔地咳了一声，“这是个很长、很复杂的故事，答案将会在最后一部电影中揭晓，现在，我们该把注意力转回来了。”

【居然要等最后一部！】一行抱怨的火红色弹幕从银幕上快速飞了过去。

【哈利发现了厄里斯魔镜。他伸手触碰镜子里的男人和女人，绿眼睛闪烁着水光，仿佛一刻也不愿离开。】

放映厅陷入了沉默。所有人都默契地保持安静。小天狼星目光灼灼地盯着詹姆和莉莉微笑的影像，卢平的神情悲喜交加，麦格教授眼眶湿润，斯内普在视线触及到红发女人时双手不易察觉地开始颤抖。

“我展现的不是你的面容而是你内心的渴望。”赫敏低声念出了镜子上的铭文，她回想起哈利的叙述，加上一贯的博学，很快猜出了这面镜子的真相，“这就是厄里斯魔镜。”

尽管已经知道镜子里会出现什么，哈利的内心还是有种被揪了一下的感觉。他的好友一左一右握住了他的手，他递给他们感激的微笑。

【邓布利多对哈利揭晓了厄里斯魔镜的秘密。】

“你应该早点提醒这孩子的，邓布利多。”麦格教授对邓布利多说道。显然她不赞成哈利违反校规的行为，但另一方面，她又不忍心责备一个十一岁孩子对父母的强烈思念。

【“沉醉于虚幻的梦想，而忘记现实的生活，这是毫无益处的。”邓布利多对哈利说。】他的至理名言获得了观众的一致赞同。

哈利深以为然。他知道换做现在的自己，或许会在镜子里看到更多的人——所有他不愿意失去的人。但他并不会再像一年级时那样，一昧沉溺于虚假的幻象中。他会铭记对逝者的思念，珍惜身边的人和事，好好地走下去。

【三人组终于查到了尼克·勒梅的身份，并推断出藏在活板门下面的就是魔法石。

海格的非法龙蛋最终导致了他们的扣分和禁闭。】

“哦，天哪，海格。”麦格教授头疼地叹息一声。也许她已经开始对海格的神经大条和三人组的接连违反校规感到无力了。

“你看，教授，他们确实有一条龙！我可没撒谎！”德拉科不服气地说，然后得到了麦格教授严厉的一瞥。

【一个戴兜帽的可怖黑影现身，它俯下身开始吸食独角兽的血液。（“真恶心！”最前排传来夸张的干呕声。）接着，那黑影猛地抬头露出狰狞的牙齿——】

没有人被吓住。因为下一秒，被镜头放大的德拉科的表情起到了很好的娱乐效果，许多人都被他惊恐万分的脸逗乐了，笑声冲淡了恐怖的氛围。德拉科苍白的脸颊染上一抹红潮，但他做不出除了瞪视以外的行动，卢修斯的瞪视也没能阻止人们的笑声。

【费伦泽的话令哈利领悟到一个可怕的事实。

“……那是伏地魔。”】

“尽管他当时只是一缕残魂，但仍旧对你有威胁，哈利。”卢平的眉头慢慢舒展开来，“幸亏马人及时赶到。”

“追求永生却把自己搞得半死不活，顶着独角兽血液的诅咒苟延残喘，这就是你们的黑魔王。”曾经叱咤欧陆的黑魔王嘴角流露出淡淡的讥讽，“肤浅可笑。”

作为曾经伏地魔手下的马尔福父子一声不吭，仿佛没听见他的话，毕竟他们早已意识到除了邓布利多外的其他人在这位资历更老的黑魔王面前讨不到什么好处。哈利倒是在心底认为，格林德沃对伏地魔的评价还是挺正确的。他偷偷和周围的观众进行眼神交流，发现与自己想法不谋而合的人也不止一个。


	6. Chapter 6

剧情终于进展到了最关键的部分——三人组决定亲自保卫魔法石——用他们的话是“抢在斯内普前头”。

赫敏一脸惭愧：“非常抱歉，教授。我们误会了您……很多……”

斯内普不出声地投去冷淡的一瞥。

“实际上哈利他们几乎推理出了全部的真相。”卢平说，“只是对幕后黑手的人选判断失误。”

“这也不能全怪他们，”乔治插嘴道，“虽然这么说不太中听，但是教授，你得承认，你平时给人留下的印象确实有很大的误导性。”

【夜晚。三人决定穿过活板门。但是纳威拦住了他们。四人僵持不下，最终赫敏不得不石化了纳威。三人一边道歉一边从僵直的纳威身边走过。】

银幕外的三个人再次道了歉，纳威表示自己并不在意：“其实你们可以告诉我你们是准备去保护魔法石，说不定我就不会拦你们了。”

【路威打着瞌睡，它的口气把三人组熏了个结结实实。三个小巫师使劲把盖在活板门上的沉重爪子挪开。

就在哈利和同伴交谈的空当，竖琴的声音停止了。三头犬浑浊的黄眼珠一转，接着，它那巨大的三个脑袋移到了三人组的上方，口水滴在罗恩的肩头。（“恶！”罗恩发出响亮的呕声。）

三人不再犹豫了，纵身跃入活板门，摔在一堆柔软的植物上。然而这植物并非他们的助力，反而将他们的手脚紧紧缠住。】

“是魔鬼网！”擅长草药学的纳威抢先喊道，这时电影里的赫敏也认出来了。

【赫敏的魔杖射出一道光芒，魔鬼网缩回了它们的枝蔓，罗恩这才落到地面上。】

罗恩凑到哈利的耳畔，“你有没有觉得哪里不对？她当时可没那么镇定，我记得她还慌慌张张地找木柴呢。”

不幸的是，以他们三人的距离，即使罗恩压低了声音也能被赫敏听见，赫敏只是高傲地扫了他一眼。

“是啊，然后你问她到底是不是个女巫，这话在七年级的时候被她还给了你。”哈利笑着说，罗恩的耳朵顿时通红起来。

【成百上千把钥匙在天花板上扑闪着翅膀，哈利骑上了古旧的扫帚，冲向那群飞舞的鸽子，它们瞬间如潮水般涌来，哈利灵活地穿梭其间。】

“找球手的优势。”小天狼星咧开了嘴。

“明明我们两个也上去帮忙了的，可是这里显得我们像是在看热闹。”罗恩小声抱怨。

【哈利抓住了正确的钥匙，用力朝下一丢，被赫敏稳稳接住。木门被打开了。

下一个房间里矗立着许多高大的棋子。罗恩开始指挥他们下一盘真人巫师棋。

棋子一个接一个地减少，终于进行到了最关键的一步——罗恩决定牺牲自己换取他们的胜利。他被白王后打落在地，随后哈利上前，将死了对方的国王。】

众人静静地观完这场棋局。麦格教授冲罗恩赞许地点头：“高超的棋艺和大无畏的勇气。尽管我已经说过一次了，韦斯莱先生，你让我看到了教书这么多年来霍格沃茨最精彩的一盘棋。”

难得从严厉的女院长口中获得如此直白的高度评价，罗恩的耳朵和脸颊都红得发亮。双胞胎也收敛了调侃的态度，真心实意地为弟弟而骄傲鼓掌。

【哈利走过长长的阶梯，见到了站在厄里斯魔镜前的奇洛。】

赫敏轻微地皱了皱眉。【少了一个环节。】她的心声被投放在银幕上。面对一些好奇的目光，哈利只得在弹幕里向他们解释电影缺失的魔药推理环节。

【奇洛卸下了胆小懦弱的伪装。他勒令哈利站到镜子前。镜子里的哈利取出一块鲜红的石头，放进了口袋。这时镜子外的哈利也感觉到口袋一沉。（纳威轻轻惊叹了一声）

嘶哑的声音从奇洛身上传来：“让我和他说话……”

奇洛解下头巾，一张苍白狰狞的面孔从奇洛的后脑勺上浮现出来。】

不少人都毫不掩饰地发出嫌恶的声音。在伏地魔已经被消灭的当下，它那张脸完全失去了威慑力。弗雷德甚至笑道：“我突然想到，奇洛晚上睡觉岂不是不能翻身？万一不小心压到了他的主人……噗……”

哈利也忍俊不禁：“还记得你们曾经让雪球砸中奇洛的缠头巾吗？不知怎的，这电影里居然没拍。”

“哦哦，想起来了！”双胞胎笑得更为大声，弗雷德深深弯下了腰，“怪不得他发了这么大火，还关了我们好几天禁闭呢！”

罗恩又是好笑又是敬佩地看着他的两位兄长：“说真的，你们实在是……胆大包天。”

“这是个了不起的惊人壮举！我敢说没人砸过伏地魔的脸！”小天狼星的目光中满是欣赏，“可惜那没鼻子的家伙不在这儿，不然我一定会采访他，被雪球砸脸是一种什么样的感受。”

德拉科惊恐地看了他一眼。

电影院里嘻嘻哈哈，一点面子也没给伏地魔留。接着他们看到奇洛触碰哈利却反被灼伤，哈利朝奇洛扑去，奇洛痛苦地嘶吼，他的皮肤在哈利的触碰下皲裂、剥落，最后化为焦炭。

【一缕残魂咆哮着穿透哈利的身体。】虽然早已知道哈利安然无恙，小天狼星和卢平还是暗自捏了把汗。

【哈利在医疗翼醒来。邓布利多告诉他魔法石将被摧毁。】

银幕上的小人对尼克·勒梅的决定既震惊又惋惜，但是十七岁的哈利已经能领悟尼克·勒梅这么做的原因。

“‘对于头脑清醒的人来说，死亡不过是另一场伟大的冒险。’”翠绿色的弹幕与哈利的话一同出现，他回过头与邓布利多对视，“我想我明白这句话的意思了，先生。”他想到自己的父母，小天狼星、邓布利多、斯内普，以及所有虽死犹生的人。他看到邓布利多满脸欣慰。

邓布利多曾告诉他的，关于死亡，关于爱，关于勇气……如今细细体味，每一句都令他深有感触。

放映厅因为邓布利多那番有关“爱”的解释陷入了寂静，直到学院杯颁奖典礼开始，人们脸上才恢复了一点喜色，当然，斯内普和马尔福父子把脸崩得紧紧的。

【随着邓布利多的拍手，礼堂的装饰瞬间被金色和红色取代，格兰芬多长桌沸腾起来，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的长桌上也爆发出掌声与喝彩。

站台上，海格送给哈利一本相册，里面满载了詹姆和莉莉的记忆。

列车缓缓开动，哈利依依不舍地从窗户探出头，朝海格挥手告别。霍格沃茨矗立在远处的山坡上，它的轮廓随着列车的行进逐渐变淡，隐去……】

银幕重归于黑暗，与此同时放映厅的灯光亮了起来。他们意识到电影结束了。

“感想如何？”光球问他们。

“意犹未尽。我已经等不及想看下一部了。”乔治咧嘴笑道。

“很奇特的体验。”

“虽然删减了一些内容，但总体符合事实。”赫敏说。

“我感觉还没看够呢。”小天狼星伸了个懒腰。

“只有救世主和他的朋友喜闻乐见的个人英雄传。”斯内普干巴巴地说。

“典型的童话冒险故事。”格林德沃说，“不过还算合格。”

“今天时间差不多了，”光球话音刚落，影院左边出现了一扇门，“大家请从这扇门有序地离开。”

门后面是一间四四方方的空旷大厅，天花板和霍格沃茨礼堂一样施了魔法，呈现出夜晚的深蓝色，数颗星子点缀其间，地板是黑白交错的大理石，四面共有十四扇门，每扇门上悬挂着在场所有人的姓名牌，除了弗雷德和乔治——他们共享一个姓名牌。

“大家可以去休息了。”光球对他们说，“等你们醒来后在这个大厅里集合。敬请期待明天的电影。”

等所有人进入各自的房间后，光球在原地消失了。

哈利转开门把手，门后的房间正是格兰芬多宿舍的复制缩小版，熟悉的四柱床和猩红色幔帐令他倍感亲切。床的正对面有一间盥洗室，床头柜上放置着叠好的干净睡衣和装满了三明治的托盘以及一大杯南瓜汁。他其实没觉得很饿，但还是从善如流地拿了一块三明治。

填饱肚子再洗漱完毕后，哈利倒在了床上。枕头似乎有着极强的魔力，他本想再回忆一会今天所看的内容，然而睡意瞬间淹没了他，很快他就闭上眼，陷入了沉沉的梦乡。


	7. Chapter 7

光球世界里并没有通常意义上的时间概念，所有人只是通过感知觉得“一夜过去了”。大家舒服地睡了个好觉后在大厅集中。天花板晴空万里，半空中一动不动的青绿色光球像个突兀的装饰品，昨晚空无一物的大厅正中出现了一张与霍格沃茨礼堂一样的长桌，众人三三两两地凑在一起用餐。三位斯莱特林还是自成一派，和格兰芬多们拉开了距离。双胞胎和小天狼星、卢平边吃边交谈，纳威在罗恩赫敏身边对付他的早饭，邓布利多正在专心品味他的玉米浓汤。麦格教授已经用餐完毕，此时略带担忧的视线时不时投向她对面的格林德沃，而对方只当没注意到似的，百无聊赖地切下一角馅饼。

哈利走到罗恩身边拉开椅子，不知道赫敏刚刚和他说了什么，他眼中满是不敢置信，那张因嘴里塞满食物而鼓起的脸颊诡异而痛苦地扭曲着。他看到哈利坐下，似乎迫切地希望向他求证什么，费力地咽下满满一腮帮子食物。  
“所，所以说，你们……之前真的和神秘人待在一块玩游戏？”他喘着粗气说。

“是啊，而且是两个。”哈利给自己添了点麦片粥，“加上贝拉特里克斯……不太令人愉快，不过他们倒霉的时刻还是挺喜闻乐见的。”

罗恩看上去瞳孔都颤动了。他双手机械似的往嘴里送食物，看上去在极力地消化接收到的巨大信息量。

等所有人用餐完毕，食物和餐具随着长桌一起消失了。光球移动到他们面前，终于显示出它并非一个死物。

“相信你们昨晚都休息得不错。”它大声说，“在电影开始前，我先通知你们，从今天起，我们即将迎来一位新观众。”

“不会是……神秘人吧……”罗恩越说声音越小。

“你们很快就知道了。”光球神神秘秘地说。众人从昨天的入口鱼贯进入灯火通明的影院，那里已经提前坐了一个人。

那是个英俊的黑发年轻人，拥有和小天狼星相似的五官，但整个人显得苍白、阴郁。哈利认出了他，但小天狼星先他一步惊呼：“雷古勒斯！”

雷古勒斯转过身，在看到众人后同样面露惊讶之色。

“你也是被光球召唤来的？”小天狼星目不转睛地盯着他十九岁的弟弟。

“是的。我本应死去……但是这位……光球，召唤了我，顺便告诉了我很多我错过的事情。”雷古勒斯恢复了平静，缓缓叙述道，“那么，请告诉我，黑魔王死了吗？”

他说这句话时，看的人是哈利。

哈利冲他点点头：“没错。伏地魔所有的魂器都被消灭了，我击败了他。”

雷古勒斯眉头一松，显得如释重负。小天狼星慢慢走向他的兄弟，长发垂在脸颊两边，看不清他的神色。

“所以，你能不能告诉我……”他慢吞吞地开口，语气有几分僵硬，“当年，你是怎么……？”

气氛像是接近凝固的胶水。被死亡和时间分离了十几年的兄弟无声地彼此对望。

“很抱歉我打断了这段感人的重聚，”光球的声音不合时宜地响起，“但是我们有更重要的事要做。你们想要的答案会在接下来的电影中呈现的。”

众人沉默地找到各自的座位坐下。小天狼星犹豫了一下，坐在与雷古勒斯隔了一个空位的地方。灯光渐次熄灭，《哈利·波特与密室》的标题出现在银幕正中。

开头的音乐在第一部中已经多次使用，估计是这系列电影的主题曲。哈利在心中表达了对这段旋律的喜爱，光球随即在弹幕上告诉他，这段曲子的名字是海德薇之歌，这让哈利暗暗高兴。

【夜晚。女贞路4号二楼最小的房间内，哈利正翻看着海格赠予他的相册。海德薇发出对终日被困在笼子里的抗议。

“我不能放你出去，海德薇。”哈利转头说。

弗农姨夫的大嗓门从楼下传来。哈利下楼，被迫听从弗农粗声粗气的指示：在梅森夫妇做客期间当一个不存在的隐形人。】

【真不想看见这一家子，就不能跳过他们的戏份？】小天狼星的弹幕昭示着对德思礼家的不耐。

【可以理解。不过他们只在开头出场一段，姑且忍耐一下吧。】光球回答。

【哈利回到自己的房间。一个家养小精灵正在他床上蹦跳。听到动静，小精灵转过身来，两只圆眼镜睁得更大了。

“哈利·波特！真是太荣幸了。”他行了个礼。】

【多比这家伙，居然这么早就背叛了！】很难分清卢修斯·马尔福此时是愤怒多一些还是震惊多一些。

哈利心中却是五味陈杂。他忘记不了那个瘦弱的小精灵如何坚定地挡在他身前，那双网球大的绿眼睛怎样在他怀里失去光彩……他忽然清楚地意识到，要看完所有的电影，恐怕他将再次亲眼见证那些他挽回不了的生命消逝。


	8. Chapter 8

【摔得粉碎的堇菜布丁换来了钉在哈利窗户上的铁栅栏。

夜晚。哈利被光线的刺激惊醒，隔着窗户，他看到了罗恩、弗雷德和乔治的脸，以及一辆会飞的汽车。】

【是亚瑟的杰作吧？】小天狼星问道。双胞胎回应了他。

卢修斯不咸不淡地讽刺了一句：【禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的司长就是这样滥用职权的吗？】

【逃亡行动终归还是被弗农姨夫察觉了。他大吼一声，上前抓住哈利的脚踝，罗恩、弗雷德和乔治拽着哈利的手臂，弗农大喊着：“佩妮！他要跑了！”最终哈利还是挣脱了他。轿车高高地飞入了云层，把余怒未消的弗农、目瞪口呆的达力和佩妮丢在了身后。】

“我不太明白，”纳威问道，“既然他们这么讨厌你，看上去巴不得摆脱你，为什么还要阻止你离开呢？”

哈利摇头表示他也不理解：“谁知道呢。或许他们还没放弃把魔法的痕迹从我身上清除掉吧。”

【轿车飞到了陋居。第一次来到魔法家庭的哈利好奇地打量着周围的一切。弗雷德和乔治本想在韦斯莱夫人发现他们偷偷用了车子前装出一切如常什么都没发生的样子，然而迟了一步。韦斯莱夫人对他们的不告而别满脸怒容。

罗恩、弗雷德和乔治垂头丧气地接受韦斯莱夫人的批评，韦斯莱夫人在面对哈利时顿时笑逐颜开，和蔼地告诉他该吃早饭了。

金妮匆匆跑到餐桌前，在哈利和她打过招呼后，惊恐得一句话也不说就跑上了楼。】

“天哪，我都快忘了金妮曾是个多么害羞的孩子。”乔治嬉笑着说，目光促狭地朝哈利看了一眼。

是的，过去的金妮只要视线一和他对视就会脸红，搞得哈利自己也不好意思和她多说话，谁能想到她后来会成为自己的女朋友呢？然后哈利发现自己开始想念金妮了，不知道她看到曾经的自己会作何感想。至少在如今的哈利眼中，金妮以前羞涩的样子也很可爱。

【哈利的第一次飞路粉旅行失败了。他狼狈地从一个陌生的壁炉里摔了出来。这是一间光线很暗的店铺，陈列的东西给他一种很不舒服的感觉，浑身透着不详的气息。】

“博金-博克？”德拉科睁大了眼，“你怎么会到了那儿？”

“呛了口炉灰。”哈利没好气地回答。他不快地发觉店里很多东西——他曾经打量过的，都在六年级时成了德拉科的助力。

德拉科随即又震惊于他竟然在博金-博克店和哈利·波特距离如此之近，只差一步就能把他揪出来——老实说，还有点遗憾。

【哈利在海格的带领下逃离了翻倒巷，顺利与赫敏、韦斯莱一家会合。在丽痕书店，吉德罗·洛哈特风度翩翩地向众人招手，露出他招牌的迷人微笑。

他的目光捕捉到了人群中的哈利，叫出了他的名字：“哈利·波特！”

哈利没来得及反应就被摄影师拽到了洛哈特跟前，被迫与他合影，听他歪曲事实。】

小天狼星有些不满：“什么叫哈利专程来买他的自传？这人太浮夸，我怀疑他到底有多少真才实学。”

“华而不实。”卢平点头同意他的看法。

“可不是，他纯粹就是个骗子。”罗恩附和道。

“他终归骗了不少人，尤其是女巫。”弗雷德看着电影中韦斯莱夫人和赫敏痴迷的表情，“毕竟连赫敏都被他迷住过呢。”

被揭露黑历史的赫敏冷冷地瞪了他一眼，那模样像极了韦斯莱夫人。

【“看啊，波特，你给自己找了个女朋友！”德拉科嘲讽道。】

【某种程度上，借你吉言。】哈利暗想。

【卢修斯把课本扔进了金妮的坩埚里。】

借着大屏幕的特写，有心注意的人都能看清掩盖在变形术课本下的日记本。不知道这段内情的人也在弹幕的提醒下发现了日记本的存在。

“这是本日记？它怎么了吗？”卢平察觉了什么似的皱起眉。

“是黑魔法用品。”麦格教授冷然道。她知道日记本的事，对卢修斯利用一个小女孩的行为十分愤慨。

“什么样的黑魔法？”斯内普沉声问。

一直沉默观影的雷古勒斯猛然间坐直了身子，神情严肃。

“是那个东西？”他紧紧盯着哈利，小声说，“是和‘那个’一样的东西对吗？”

哈利点了点头。

小天狼星的目光在他俩之间打转了一会，语气急切起来：“到底是什么？”

“哦，那个啊，”光球突然说话了，它似乎饶有兴致地欣赏起了卢修斯不太自在的神色，轻松得就像在介绍蜂蜜公爵的产品，“那里面是一片伏地魔的灵魂。”


	9. Chapter 9

“你说什么？”

“神秘人的灵魂？”

“一片？”

影院中传来此起彼伏的惊呼，光球将电影画面定格在日记本的特写上，缓缓移动到银幕中央，尽管它没有五官，但给人感觉它像是在挨个凝视着众人。

“关于这个……本来不应该这么快让你们知道，毕竟其中牵扯到的秘密是故事后期揭晓的。不过我考虑了下，电影后期关于魂器的解释有些不清不楚，还是提早告诉你们为好。”光球说。

“魂器？”斯内普敏锐地捕捉到了这个词，脸色阴沉，心念微动。

麦格教授双唇紧抿着，眼底满是不敢置信：“我似乎有一点印象，这是一种非常邪恶的黑魔法物品……非常邪恶。但是我也不了解更多的了。”

“它到底是什么！”弗雷德几乎是高声朝光球问话。

光球不带任何感情地解释：“简单地说，通过杀人将自己的灵魂分裂，并储存进某个容器里，那个容器就是魂器。只要魂器不被破坏，那么魂器的主人就无法真正被消灭。”

德拉科倒吸一口凉气：“那岂不是真的永生不死？”

哈利瞥了他一眼，接过光球的话：“分裂灵魂是要付出巨大代价的，你的灵魂从此不再完整，伏地魔后来不人不鬼的样子就是灵魂不完整的下场。”

格林德沃兴趣显露出几分兴趣：“他做了几个魂器？”

“算上无意间制造出的，总共七个。”光球简短地说了一句，语意中却带了一种戛然而止的味道，不理会一干人被勾起的好奇心，看样子是不肯再透露更多后面的剧情了。

“哈利，”卢平神色凝重，眉头紧锁，“这就是邓布利多交给你的任务吗？过去一年里，你们在寻找和对付的……就是魂器？”

哈利点了点头。

“这么说，哈利在二年级时就消灭了七分之一个神秘人！”乔治感叹。

“准确的说是八分之一，算上他本体。”弗雷德补充道。

“魂器……”小天狼星默念着这个名词，目光转向他弟弟，“你知道什么，对不对？”

雷古勒斯却回避了他的目光：“我想，这不是我们现在要讨论的剧情，对吧？”他问光球。

小天狼星“蹭”地从座位上跳起来，眼中几乎被点燃了怒火，尽管那其中有一丝微不可觉的痛苦。

“你还是打算什么都瞒着我，是吧？”他俯视着雷古勒斯笔直端坐的身影，似乎下一刻就会冲上去揪住对方的领子，这时一股无形的柔和力量将他摁回了自己的座位。

“请耐心一点，小天狼星。”光球轻柔地说，“所有谜团的解开是需要过程的。”

它说完就重新开启播放，令众人的注意力转回到电影中去。

【开学当天，罗恩和哈利却被堵在了九又四分之三站台的墙外。无奈之下，他们乘上了韦斯莱先生的飞天汽车寻找霍格沃茨特快。

不幸的是，他们遇上了打人柳。狂暴的枝条打碎了玻璃，他们万分惊险地逃脱了。汽车从打人柳的枝条下逃出生天后第一件事就是把他们的行李统统扔出车外，然后磕磕绊绊地自己开走了。罗恩和哈利拼命追赶，也只能眼睁睁看着它像醉汉一样摇摇晃晃开入禁林。】

双胞胎张开嘴又开始一唱一和。

“哇哦，这可真是辆……”

“有脾气的车。”

【他们幸运地没被开除，但后果仍然严重——罗恩受到了一封吼叫信。】

即使时隔五年，韦斯莱夫人的怒火依旧震慑力不小，罗恩没忍住瑟缩了一下，显得心有余悸。

【二年级第一堂黑魔法防御术课开始了。这绝对是一场令人印象深刻的糟糕体验，康沃尔郡小精灵把课堂搅得一团乱，始作俑者却没做出任何补救，早早地溜之大吉，最终还是靠赫敏的冰冻魔咒才解决了问题。】

格林德沃朝邓布利多使了个眼色，那含义是“这种人？你认真的？”。  
  
出乎意料，邓布利多在弹幕上解释了，虽然对象并不是他。

【我很遗憾。但是黑魔法防御术的教师实在是太过于稀缺，那一年我只收到了洛哈特先生这一份简历。】

“你还是高估了他，不是吗？除了上过《巫师周刊》的微笑外他就拿不出任何有价值的东西。”斯内普冷冷道，他从洛哈特开始讲课时就一脸鄙夷。

弗雷德轻声和乔治耳语：“斯内普会不会在气邓布利多宁可把职位给洛哈特也不给他？”

他们的窃窃私语没被人听见，却被光球抓住机会投射到银幕上。邓布利多又笑了：“我可不希望因为诅咒而失去一位优秀的魔药学大师。”

乔治吹了声口哨：“这么说那个诅咒的传言是真的喽？”

【嗯……至少我从洛哈特那记住了缴械咒——这大概是他唯一“教”过的有用的东西。】哈利暗想。


	10. Chapter 10

【在格兰芬多和斯莱特林魁地奇球队的争执中，德拉科说出了那个恶毒的词汇：泥巴种】

仿佛预料到这句话会引发怎样的波澜，卢修斯以护雏的姿态替德拉科挡住了那些谴责的视线。

“你应该反省自己的言行，马尔福先生。”女校长威严地说。

即便马尔福们有更多的不满，他们也明智地选择了沉默。只是德拉科似乎还不服气地动了下嘴唇，他无意中对上斯内普的视线，却诧异地发现这位一直对他偏爱有加的院长眼底写满了不赞同。

一个念头闪过他的脑海，德拉科又迅速低下头去。

【罗恩开始不受控制地吐出鼻涕虫。】

“恶……”罗恩的脸色变得难看起来，一瞬间，那种滑腻粘稠的生物从胃里涌上来的感觉似乎又回来了。

“这位饰演小罗尼的可怜孩子不会真的吃了鼻涕虫吧？”乔治的语气半是幸灾乐祸半是好奇。

“当然没有，那是做成了鼻涕虫外形的糖果。”光球回答他。

乔治眼睛一亮：“鼻涕虫糖果！嘿，这倒是个不错的创意！我得记下来。”

“你敢这么做试试看。”罗恩面色铁青。

【三人组发现了墙上的血字和被石化的洛丽丝夫人。变形课堂上，麦格教授给他们讲述了密室的传闻。

他们将怀疑的矛头指向德拉科·马尔福，并决定用复方汤剂从德拉科那里获取信息。】

隔了整整两排也能感受到斯内普令人如坠冰窟的视线挨个扫过三人的后脑勺。“复方汤剂……很好，看来我知道那些非洲树蛇皮的去向了。”连纳威都忍不住抖了一下，好像拾回了一点对斯内普多年的恐惧。

德拉科福至心灵，回忆起多年前的某个场景：“原来是你们！我说怎么有一天克拉布和高尔看上去那么奇怪！”

三人组似乎是打定主意不回头看他们。

【第二学年的魁地奇赛开始了。斯莱特林势头大好，场上的一只游走球突然发了疯，对哈利穷追猛打，不把他从扫帚上撞下去就不罢休似的。】

“难道这次又是有人施了魔咒？”卢平有些愁闷地问，“哈利，你每年的魁地奇赛总要出点状况吗？”

“嗯……也不是每一场都……”哈利一时语塞，他脑海中快速翻过六年来的魁地奇赛，然后悲伤地发现，每年的魁地奇球场上他确实至少发生过一次意外。

小天狼星皱起眉：“这显然是有人动了手脚。”他怀疑的眼神不经意似的扫过卢修斯。

【尽管比赛险象环生，好在哈利还是成功抓到了金色飞贼。不幸的是，洛哈特抢在庞弗雷夫人前头“治疗”了哈利的手臂——这使他的手变得如同橡胶做的。（“这个蠢材！”小天狼星咋舌道。）

夜里，多比悄悄来看望哈利。原来就是他导致哈利无法进入火车站、令游走球发疯追赶哈利，而他的目的却是希望哈利能就此远离霍格沃茨，不再受到生命威胁。他还告诉哈利，霍格沃茨将发生一件极其可怕的事。】

“叛徒！”卢修斯的面容扭曲了一下。

“要我说，这个小精灵挺有眼光的。”小天狼星像是有意和卢修斯对着干似的，呛了他一句。随即他又摇头道：“不过他的手段实在是不敢恭维。”

“多比是个了不起的小精灵。”哈利对小天狼星说，“他为了救我牺牲了自己的性命。”

“很伟大。”小天狼星评价，“很有勇气，不像我家的小精灵……”

雷古勒斯似乎欲言又止，赫敏霍然转过头来，她急切的样子吓了小天狼星一跳。

“小天狼星，我知道你讨厌克利切，讨厌他代表的家族意义。”她目光灼灼，“但是你的抗拒伤害了他的感情，也让自己错过了很多。家养小精灵的思维不像巫师那么复杂，但他们同样是拥有感情的生物。克利切之后转变了，最终决战的时候他也和我们一同对抗食死徒，非常勇敢。”

沉默。小天狼星不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，雷古勒斯也显现出几分惊诧。

“克利切一直在努力完成你留下的任务。”哈利看向雷古勒斯，“我把你留下的东西送给他了。”

“谢谢。”雷古勒斯的声音带上了一丝沙哑。小天狼星仍旧沉浸在震惊里。

“如果没有其他的事，我们就继续播放？”光球柔和的嗓音打破了沉默。

“就算我现在有一堆的疑问想要问，你也不会告诉我——‘在适当的时候揭晓’，对不对？”小天狼星冷漠地抬眼看它，纠结的感情扯动着他的内心。关于弟弟和家养小精灵多年来的观点正在一步步被瓦解、摧毁，他隐约猜想到了什么，对知晓雷古勒斯过去的强烈渴望在他心底烧灼着，但他同时也不能就此将教子的故事弃之不顾。

“没错。不过你可以在电影散场后和你的兄弟来一场久违的交谈。”光球说完，电影画面又继续动起来。【多比消失在空气中。又一个石化的受害者，科林·克里维维持着拍照的姿势被送进了校医院。】


	11. Chapter 11

【认识了神经质的桃金娘后，他们迎来了决斗俱乐部。洛哈特给他们示范了缴械咒——直接点说是出了个大洋相，随后哈利和德拉科被点名上场。

德拉科的魔杖顶端升出一道黑烟，一条蛇嘶嘶吐信地跌落在地板上，朝前方匍匐行进。洛哈特想要表现自己，然而他的咒语只是令蛇在半空中转了一圈。那条蛇逼向了贾斯廷·芬列里——

突然，哈利的嘴里发出与蛇相同的嘶嘶声（电影特意给出字幕说明哈利是在让蛇离开贾斯廷），那条蛇在瞬间停下，把头转向哈利。

“蛇影无踪！”斯内普一挥魔杖，那条蛇扭着身子消失了。

而哈利迎来的，却是一片惊恐、质疑的目光。】

“你是个蛇佬腔？”雷古勒斯讶异地看向哈利，“这是你天生的能力吗？”

“嗯……严格来说并不是。”哈利说，“如果有可能，我一点都不想获得它。”

【来自他人背后的非议使哈利心烦意乱，他独自走在回公共休息室的路上，却再次听到了那个不详的低语，它在渴求着鲜血和杀戮。

他经过尼克爵士乌黑僵直的身体，随即看到贾斯廷·芬列里以某种古怪而僵硬的姿势倒在地上，神情惊恐，浑身冰冷。一行蜘蛛匆匆爬过他脚边，像是在逃离什么。

费尔奇带来了麦格教授，麦格教授带他来到了校长办公室。

分院帽再次提起斯莱特林更适合他，哈利反驳它：“你错了。”

他将注意力转移到凤凰身上，几秒后，这金红的大鸟突然被火焰包裹，最后落入厚厚的灰烬中。

正当哈利慌乱不知所措时，邓布利多出现了，他向哈利介绍了凤凰的特性。紧接着海格冲进校长室帮哈利辩解清白，手里的死鸡一晃一晃。

邓布利多告诉海格，他相信哈利是无辜的。同时他也向哈利问起，有没有什么事要对他说。面对老校长温和而具有穿透力的蓝眼睛，哈利最终的回答是“不，没什么”。】

隐约能听到仿佛是麦格教授轻轻叹了口气。

【圣诞节来临，霍格沃茨内仅留下了极少的学生。哈利他们的计划也是时候开展了。

他们不费吹灰之力，两个放了昏迷药的蛋糕就轻松地搞定了克拉布和高尔。】

德拉科嘀咕了一声，发音像是“白痴”。

【三人饮下复方汤剂，哈利和罗恩成功变成了克拉布和高尔的样子，不知为什么赫敏却固执地不肯从隔间里走出来，他们只好两人行动。】

“看样子万事通小姐的计划出了些纰漏。”斯内普语气凉凉，估计还在隐隐介怀非洲树蛇皮被盗一事。

德拉科发出懊丧的声音，自己竟然让堂而皇之地波特和韦斯莱混入斯莱特林还被一无所知地套了话，这着实令他气恼。【当初早一点发现他们的不对劲就好了。】他在心底想。

【两人赶在暴露之前匆匆赶回女盥洗室，却发现赫敏服下了含有猫毛的复方汤剂，整张脸变成了猫的样子。（双胞胎不客气地笑出了声。）

几天后，哈利和罗恩在被桃金娘淹过的盥洗室中发现了汤姆·里德尔的日记本。】

“那就是神秘人的……魂器？”纳威盯着那本湿漉漉、皱巴巴的日记本，“他的日记？”

“会写日记的神秘人！老实说，有点难以想象。”弗雷德嗤笑着说。

【哈利在日记本上写下了自己的名字，得到了日记本的回应。随后他又提笔询问汤姆是否知晓密室的事。】

“波特先生！”麦格教授用严厉中暗含着担忧的语气责备他，“和一个来路不明的、有自主意识的魔法非生命体交谈，这是非常危险的行为！它极有可能是黑魔法物品！”

“我很抱歉，教授。我当时太想知道密室的事了。”哈利乖乖低下头。

“很显然，波特先生只要脑袋一发热就会不计后果，三思而行是他永远学不会的品质。”斯内普冷嘲。

“毕竟，”卢平以一种息事宁人的口气说话了，“那时候的哈利才二年级，他之前一直在麻瓜世界长大，对魔法界的某些知识不了解也是情有可原。不过，”他又说道，“你确实应该保持警惕的，哈利。”

“我知道。我记着这个教训呢。”哈利只要回想起自己竟然轻信里德尔冤枉了海格，甚至还把里德尔当成某种程度上的朋友，心里就觉得十分不快。

【五十年前的记忆在众人面前回放，最后定格在海格和里德尔对峙的身影上。哈利从记忆里出来的第一件事，就是叫醒罗恩，告诉他“是海格打开了密室”。】

“很高明，”邓布利多缓缓道，“他的记忆并没有作假，却成功地歪曲了事实并误导了哈利。”

“我们都知道海格是冤枉的了，”乔治迫不及待地提问，“那么海格的那只怪物是什么呢？”

“别问了，乔治。”罗恩闷闷地说，“你们等下就会看到的。”

乔治看看他的脸色，眨了眨眼睛，露出一个狡黠的笑容。


	12. Chapter 12

【三人组起了争执。赫敏不认为海格是打开密室的人，她坚信这是汤姆·里德尔的谎言。而海格这时恰好在他们背后出现，带来了曼德拉草长势良好的消息。

这学期的魁地奇赛也不得不应接连不断的袭击事件而中止，让哈利的心情雪上加霜的是，赫敏也被石化了。她浑身僵硬地躺在医疗室，据说出事前她手里一直握着一面小镜子。】

【这姑娘一定是发现什么了。】雷古勒斯评论道。

【城堡内已经人心惶惶。麦格教授遗憾地通知大家，如果事件的元凶再不被抓住，那么霍格沃茨恐怕就要关门了。哈利终于下了决心。

他们去找海格询问真相，可没等海格说出什么来，康奈利·福吉就上门来要逮捕海格。随后，趾高气昂的卢修斯·马尔福也以一副屈尊降贵的姿态带来了邓布利多被逐出校董会的消息。海格留下一句“跟着蜘蛛走”的暗示就跟随福吉离开了。】

【我一点也不想再看一次。】罗恩在看到多年前的噩梦重现时不自主地瑟缩了下，特效做的阿拉戈克并不比真货逊色很多。

【一辆横冲直撞、破破烂烂的福特安格里亚汽车救了他俩的性命，一驶出禁林，车门立即打开，将他们扔出车外，随即头也不回地返回禁林。】

“哇哦，”弗雷德感叹道，“这还真是辆有个性的车。”

“说不定它会成为禁林的新传说，”乔治眉飞色舞地说，“像醉汉一样疯疯癫癫的汽车，会在你遇到危机时从天而降救你一命……”

【尽管确认了海格的清白，但危机还未真正解决。某天，哈利在赫敏紧握的右手中发现了一张纸。纸上揭示袭击人的怪物正是蛇怪。

然而他们又得知了一个可怕的消息：金妮被带去了密室，生死未卜。

哈利和罗恩去告知洛哈特真相，却发现他正准备逃跑。哈利用缴械咒缴了洛哈特的魔杖（“干得漂亮！”小天狼星说。），和罗恩一起威胁他一同前往密室。】

麦格教授再次悠无奈地长叹了一声。

哈利和罗恩异口同声：“抱歉，教授，当时情况紧急……”

“我并不是责怪你们，”女院长语重心长地说，“但是你们在进行性命攸关的冒险之前也应该考虑到自己的安全。当然啦，我知道这不是你们的风格。”

【他们来到了桃金娘所在的盥洗室，听一个无辜幽灵讲述她五十年前的死亡情形。哈利吐出蛇一样的发音，洗手台滑开了，露出幽深的入口。】

小天狼星突然的笑声吸引了众人的注意，他赶紧压低笑声，只是仍不住耸动着肩膀：“抱歉，我只是突然想到……萨拉查·斯莱特林的密室藏在女厕所底下！女厕所！这传出去可是个大新闻！”句末他的音调又抑制不住地升高，弗雷德和乔治也和他一同大笑起来，哈利和罗恩对视一眼，彼此都没能忍住。纳威脸憋红了，卢平不自觉地弯了弯嘴角。

“这才体现了斯莱特林的点子的绝妙之处！”乔治浮夸地说，“一般人谁会想到女厕所底下藏着创始人之一的密室，还住了一条蛇怪？”

“你怎么就断定斯莱特林当初建造密室的时候就是在女厕所底下？”卢修斯终于克制不住，觉得有必要发言挽回斯莱特林本人的风评，和斯内普、德拉科一起对小天狼星等人怒目而视，“霍格沃茨建校有千年的时间，你敢肯定校内的建筑一点都没有变动过？”

邓布利多抬起了一只手。

“密室在近千年来一直属于传说的范畴，谁也无法印证其真实性，因此萨拉查·斯莱特林创建密室的真实情况始终是个谜。”他慢慢捋着银白的长胡子，“关于萨拉查·斯莱特林以及密室的诸多传闻都建立在后世猜测的基础上，其中夸张、臆断的成分也是少不了的。至少以我个人之见，斯莱特林未必有‘杀死所有麻瓜血统的学生’那样的想法。当然，真相究竟如何，也只有他本人知晓了。”

“倘若斯莱特林真的是邪恶的黑巫师，霍格沃茨也不可能保留他的学院直到现在。”斯内普说。

弗雷德沉吟道：“这么说来，也许斯莱特林跟海格一样，把蛇怪当成可爱的宠物在养？”

他的话使哈利一阵激灵。他努力把密室里看到的猴子一般的老巫师面对蛇怪时露出和海格一样慈爱表情的奇怪想象赶出脑海。

“在这探讨一个一千年前的人的想法有什么意义吗？”格林德沃不耐烦地抓了一把邓布利多手里的爆米花。于是大家把注意力转回到电影情节，可是放映厅内仍然能听见弗雷德与他兄弟的窃窃私语。

“神秘人去密室肯定不止一两次吧，他是抱着怎样的心情到女厕所去的……”

哈利的余光看到周围的人都在努力憋笑。麦格教授清了清嗓子，前排的窃笑声才停止。

【他们在隧道里行进。洛哈特试图偷袭哈利和罗恩，给他们下遗忘咒，谁料罗恩的坏魔杖把咒语反弹给了他自己。现在的洛哈特成了个一无所知的白痴。】

弹幕纷纷表示洛哈特罪有应得。

【哈利独自进入了密室真正的内部。一个昏暗、潮湿，散发着诡谲气氛的房间。金妮躺在正中央的地板上，看上去毫无生气。哈利急忙朝金妮奔去，呼唤她的名字，魔杖被放在了一边。（卢平皱起了眉。）

“她不会醒了。”他身后传来一个声音。

哈利回过头，一个黑头发穿校袍的俊美年轻人，日记本中的汤姆·里德尔站在了他面前，手里拿着他刚刚放在地上的魔杖。】

“你不该让魔杖离手的。”赫敏显得有些焦急，尽管她知道自己的朋友会渡过这一难关。

斯内普看到仍在向里德尔寻求帮助的哈利，冷哼一声：“真是不可救药的愚蠢和迟钝，到这个地步还没一点警戒性。”

【里德尔倾吐了他的阴谋，同时也在哈利面前亲自揭晓了他的真实身份。字母在空气中移动变幻，组成了“我是伏地魔”的字样。】

本该是令人屏息的时刻，可偏偏就是有人要破坏气氛。

“说真的，神秘人以前长得还挺不错的，为什么后来想不开把自己变成那副鬼样子？”不知是双胞胎中的哪一位说道。

“谁知道呢，他自己不好好爱惜自己的脸。”哈利被逗笑了，“可能是灵魂切片的副作用吧。”

小天狼星点点头，语气大有一锤定音的意味：“所以，黑魔法使人变丑。”


	13. Chapter 13

【“你是伏地魔。”

里德尔英俊的面孔扭曲了。

“难道你以为我会保留我那肮脏的麻瓜父亲的姓氏吗！（影院中传来一声惊呼）不。我给自己想了个新名字。我知道当我成为世界上最伟大的巫师时，所有巫师都会害怕说起这个名字！”】

“‘飞离死亡’？要我说这算不上一个好名字。”格林德沃懒洋洋地说。

“不过说实话，汤姆·里德尔作为一个黑巫师的名字，确实不够振聋发聩。”弗雷德玩笑道。

年长和年幼的马尔福此时脸色都不大好看。尽管“伏地魔是混血”这一事实已经在之前几轮光球游戏中透露出只字片语，但被伏地魔亲口承认还是令这对父子如坐针毡。震惊、恼怒混合着羞耻的情绪糅杂在心头，更多的则是……荒唐，荒唐到让他们恨不得将自己对伏地魔效忠的那段记忆一忘皆空。

德拉科偷偷瞄了一眼他的院长。斯内普面无表情，德拉科猜测也许他早就知道了。

【“阿不思·邓布利多才是这世上最伟大的巫师！”哈利坚定地反驳了里德尔，“他会回来的，只要这里还有人忠于他。”】

“很感人。”格林德沃轻声说，令人惊讶的是，他的语气中并无讽刺之意。

【一阵悦耳的鸟鸣，福克斯扇动着金红色的翅膀掠过他们头顶，朝哈利扔下了什么东西，哈利稳稳地接住了。是分院帽。

“邓布利多就送这个给他忠诚的拥护者？”里德尔露出轻蔑的眼神，“一只会唱歌的鸟和一顶破帽子。”

他转过身去，对着斯莱特林的雕像发出了蛇佬腔。

“对我说话吧，斯莱特林——霍格沃茨四巨头中最伟大的一个。”】

“他轻敌了。”卢平说道，“这对他而言是个致命的错误。”

【巨蛇庞大的身躯朝哈利逼近，哈利闭上眼拔腿狂奔……他摔倒了，眼睛也跌落在地，巨蛇在他身后高高扬起了头——

轻巧的金红色身影一闪而过，盘旋在蛇怪的脑袋边上，哈利只能通过影子看出福克斯在用它尖利的喙啄向蛇怪的眼睛。随着蛇怪一声惨叫，等哈利再面对它时，那双致命的黄眼睛已经构不成威胁了。】

【好险！】【幸亏有福克斯在。】哈利的朋友们替他松了口气。

【哈利瞥见分院帽中露出一截银光闪闪的剑柄，他没有犹豫，抽出了那把剑。】

“格兰芬多的宝剑！”小天狼星兴奋得前倾，“了不起，哈利，詹姆一直梦想着他能拿起剑呢！”

麦格教授的眼中洋溢着骄傲。

【哈利将长剑深深刺入蛇怪的上颚，同时蛇怪的毒牙也扎入了他的手臂。哈利拿着毒牙，踉跄着跪倒在金妮身边。

里德尔举起了魔杖。哈利突然福至心灵似的，将毒牙狠狠刺入日记本。

墨水从日记本里涌出，里德尔发出嘶吼和叫喊，他身上的光芒越来越刺眼，最后，十六岁的伏地魔随着光芒一同消散。】

放映厅里爆发出一阵小规模的掌声和欢呼，即使是熟知哈利这一段冒险的朋友，此刻也抑制不住激动的心情。小天狼星的眼角眉梢都散发出快乐，自豪地拍着教子的肩膀。卢平凝视着哈利的眼中满是欣慰。

“你太了不起了，哈利。”纳威紧绷的身子终于放松下来，他也在小幅度地鼓掌。双胞胎似乎完全不打算保持安静了。

“你做得不比我差。”哈利回他一个笑容，“你同样拔出了宝剑，消灭了一个魂器。”

“但是你做这些事的时候是在二年级。”纳威说，“换了其他同龄的学生可做不到呀。”

哈利感到脸颊发热。这时罗恩转向了他：“说起来，你是怎么想到用毒牙去刺日记本的？”

“我当时根本来不及多想一刻，就下意识地去做了。”哈利失笑，“谁能想到那就是个魂器。”

雷古勒斯朝他投来若有所思的一瞥。

【福克斯的眼泪治愈了哈利的伤口。凤凰振起翅膀，将哈利一行人带出了密室。

校长室中，忐忑不安的哈利和罗恩被告知他们都获得了对学校特殊贡献奖。】

“我当时已经做好被开除的心理准备了。”罗恩悄声和哈利嘀咕，哈利回应他一个会心的笑容。

【“我们的本性不由我们的能力决定，而在于我们如何选择。”邓布利多说完，向哈利展示了宝剑上格兰芬多的名字。

粗暴的推门声打断了他们的谈话，卢修斯·马尔福昂首阔步地冲进门，苍白的脸上带着怒火。多比战战兢兢地跟在他身边。】

银幕外的卢修斯脸色比电影里那位好不到哪里去，因为接下来，毫无疑问是更令他尴尬的情节——他被哈利愚弄，无意中解放了多比，还被自己以前的家养小精灵攻击。他的眼神阴沉得可怕，连德拉科也忍不住稍稍挪远了点，却只能竭力对格兰芬多势力观众席传来的轻笑和赞赏装作充耳不闻。

【学期结束的宴会上，恢复了的赫敏奔向哈利，给了他一个大大的拥抱，到了罗恩面前她却陡然拘谨起来，最终两人只是略带不好意思地握了手。】

仿佛有个小人在哈利的脑子中“叮”地敲响铃铛，令他恍然间茅塞顿开。“我当时还没察觉出来呢，你们两个！”他指着他的两个好朋友，“原来你们早就有苗头了！”

罗恩和赫敏顿时红了脸。“你……你说什么呢……”罗恩开始结结巴巴，眼神躲闪着不去看赫敏。哈利和周围人发出友善的笑声。

【学年在礼堂的掌声和欢呼声中结束了。画面最终定格在灯火通明的霍格沃茨城堡上空。】

音乐戛然而止，银幕变得漆黑一片，四周也亮起了灯，光球愉快地在他们头顶上转了个圈。“怎么样，还享受今天的电影吧？”

“相当精彩。”邓布利多点头说，“许多画面令人印象深刻。”

“好像又重温了一回二年级似的。”赫敏说道。

“感觉自己不知不觉就被吸引了，好像沉浸在故事里一样。”纳威显得意犹未尽。

放映厅的门随着光球的话语霍然打开。“今日放映结束，第三部电影将于明天同一时间播放，请各位有序地离开。在用餐之前还有一段休息时间，”它意有所指地稍作停顿，“这段时间可以任由你们安排。”

小天狼星和雷古勒斯无声对视了一眼。沉默在这对兄弟间维持了片刻，接着雷古勒斯起身跟上离席的队伍，小天狼星注视了一会他的背影，随即跟了上去。

门后的大厅依然是先前所见的样子，只不过多了一扇挂着“雷古勒斯·布莱克”名牌的房门。布莱克兄弟似乎达成了某种默契，一前一后地进入了那扇新出现的门。

“他会没事的。”卢平安抚地拍拍哈利，尽管他的目光同样包含隐忧。


End file.
